


Used to Melt Together.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasanoda isn't sure if he's allowed to touch Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to Melt Together.

  
**Used to Melt Together.**   


Kasanoda isn't sure if he's allowed to touch. Sure, he's the boss and he's almost certain that Tetsuya wouldn't say no but that's exactly what stops him, at least for the moment, while Tetsuya undoes the buttons of his shirt and his belt from and button from his pants. The zipper going down seems so very loud and he gulps, trying not to squirm.

Tetsuya smiles at him, gentle and certain, and then he leans forward. Kasanoda feels his eyes closing a little when Tetsuya's lips kiss at his throat, when he feels his hair move against his neck. He closes his hands on the covers, uncertain of the rules here, because Tetsuya had said _'allow me'_ when he had asked about his hair and he had agreed, but he's not sure if it's something mutual or if it's just –

Tetsuya's lips move all over his chest, nipping at his collarbones, sucking at the skin there, tracing his belly with his tongue and dipping his tongue in his navel, licking the hair that grows beneath there. Kasanoda is moaning by then, but he still wants to touch Tetsuya, and when Tetsuya slides off the bed and unto his knees, pulling on his pants and shorts.

Tetsuya's hands are cooler than he expects but just as gentle as he always knew. His grip is different than his own, though, callouses and the texture of his skin, even the width of his palm isn't familiar at all as he strokes him. Kasanoda moans, fingers digging unto the mattress. The sound of his moans _almost_ hides the sound of another zipper being undone. _Almost._

“Tetsuya, what...?” Feeling a cheek brushing his cock and then an electric sweep of ohsosoft hair makes him gasp, forgetting his question when Tetsuya starts sucking at the base of his cock. Kasanoda pushes himself up with his forearms, just enough to see Tetsuya, his face pressed against the base of his cock, opening his mouth to suck at his balls quietly, heat and pressure making him groan and shiver. Only one of Tetsuya's hands is on one of his thighs, though, as if keeping his legs open, and Kasanoda is almost certain he's going to come right then when he sees Tetsuya's shoulder moving, his other hand below the bed and he realizes that Tetsuya is _masturbating_ , getting hot just by sucking his balls.

“Fuck,” he groans, cock aching for release, and he reaches to touch Tetsuya's head. “Please, Tetsuya...”

Tetsuya's answer is a smile against his skin before he moves apart and Kasanoda can only shudder as his mouth opens to take him in.

Tetsuya's hair is feathery soft in his hands and when he, by mistake, clutches it harder than he should when Tetsuya's tongue traces the underside of his cock, Tetsuya shivers and gives a moan that makes Kasanoda stare with his mouth open, realizing that Tetsuya _likes_ it when... he gives another experimental pull and the hand on his thigh holds tightly to his pants. Kasanodra groans, too, because Tetsuya's mouth is so soft, velvety heat all around him, sucking him, with Tetsuya moaning as if he couldn't have enough, throat easing him with wet, hungry swallows until his hips jerk and he's coming so hard that his vision whites.

When the room stops twirling, he's still holding to Tetsuya's hair but not as harshly as before, and Tetsuya's head is laying against his hip, breathing as hard as he is. Kasanoda gives a gentle pull to his hair, making Tetsuya look up and smile at him. He gives a jerk of his head, indicating he should move, but he doesn't let go of Tetsuya's hair as he crawls up closer to him. If anything, once that Tetsuya gets close to him, he moves his other hand, uses his thumb to rub at the corner of Tetsuya's mouth, breath catching again when Tetsuya gives a kittenish lick to it.

After that, Kasanoda decides to forget that crap Tetsuya said about how they shouldn't kiss because he's the boss, and chases his taste in Tetsuya's mouth, his hand still curled at the nape of his neck, covered by Tetsuya's hair.


End file.
